Missing You
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Trish were married for three years when she left because she was pregnant and over herd him saying he didn't want children now Trish is returning and everything is changed will she be able to tell Jeff abut their child.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Trish and Jeff have been married for three years but seven months ago Trish just left, Jeff didn't know what he did he tried to find her but it was like she just vanished. He then herd talk on the internet she was back with her high school boyfriend Ron he couldn't believe it and he wouldn't have if there hadn't been pictures. He couldn't understand what he did to make her leave him. He at least thought he deserved to know what he did that was so bad for her to leave him like that.

He thought about going to Canada to try and sort whatever it is that was wrong between them but he couldn't he didn't think he could handle it if he saw them together. After five months he decided to try and move on he's currently been seeing Candice for two months even though he likes her a lot she's just not his wife.

Trish thought about going back so many times but she couldn't not after what she herd that day when she was outside his locker room, she'd been so excited at the news and couldn't wait to tell him when she over herd him talking to Matt, Matt had just told him about Maria being pregnant it was Jeff's response to her that shocked her more than anything, he told Matt his world would end if Trish was pregnant. Trish couldn't believe it that was the exact news she'd been waiting to tell him since she found out.

When Trish got home she thought about telling him the news but she didn't think her heart could take it if he told her he didn't want their child so she left. After staying with her parents for a few weeks she bought a place in Canada, everything is ready for the baby she didn't know what she would do with out Ron and his wife Megan they've really helped her though this.

**Chapter 1**

Trish was now eight months pregnant everything was going fine except it was getting harder and harder to stay away from Jeff she tried ringing him so many times but every time he answered she'd hang up afraid of what he'd say. She herd from Lita he was doing ok now which she was happy about because after she first left Lita told her Jeff wasn't handling her leaving well. Lita never gave to much info because she didn't want to feel like she was stuck in the middle and Trish asked her not to say anything about talking to her.

"Hey girl what's up" Trish asked as she answered her phone.

"I've never been better Randy and I are getting married and I'd like you to come and be my maid of honor" Lita asked hoping she would.

"Li you know I'd love to but I can't" Trish sighed as she looked down at her very swollen tummy.

"Trish you have to you're my best friend I can't get married without you there and Ryan really wants to see his Aunty Trish" Lita said knowing if she mentioned her son Trish would be persuaded to come.

"Li you know I'd be there if I could how is Ryan, he must be so big now" Trish asked missing her god son.

"He's great, he's so much like Randy it's unbelievable he's gonna be three in a couple of weeks and all he wants is to see is you he misses you Trish" Lita said hoping she'd come home whatever it is that was going on couldn't be so bad that she had to stay away from everyone.

"Lita please don't I just can't come back right now I wish I could but I can't it's just too hard" Trish started to cry wishing everything was different how could she hide the fact she's pregnant if she goes.

"Trish this is stupid now I know I've asked you this so many times since you left but this time your gonna tell me and if you don't I'm coming to Canada to drag your stubborn arse back here. Why in the hell did you leave and don't tell me you had to" Lita yelled getting annoyed.

"I just had to get away I couldn't stay anymore" Trish cried hoping she'd drop it.

"That's bull Trish and you know it, people don't just leave there husbands who they love more than anything in the world because they need to get away. Please just tell me" Lita asked.

"I can't" Trish cried.

"Come on Trish this is me you know we can tell each other anything, but if you're not willing to tell me I'm just gonna have to guess. Did cheat on you, hit you, and treat you bad" Lita asked hoping to god he didn't or she'd beat his arse.

'No of course not Jeff wouldn't do that to me, hey wait a minute are you saying Jeff cheated on me" Trish asked.

"No I'm just tryna figure out why you left a man who treated you like a queen. So did you cheat on him because Jeff is convinced your back with Ron" Lita asked really hoping it wasn't true.

"No of course I've never cheated on Jeff and Ron and I are just friends he's really been there for me these last through months" Trish said.

"Ok so if everything was so perfect between you and Jeff then why in the hell did you leave" Lita asked this was getting old now but she had to know.

"I just had to, this was the hardest decision of my life but I had to do this" Trish cried.

"Why Trish, this just doesn't make sense why would you have to leave Jeff when you love him so much" Lita asked.

"I'm pregnant ok" Trish blurted out wishing she hadn't.

"You're pregnant" Lita yelled shocked.

"Yes that's why I had to leave" Trish cried.

"Why would you do that don't you think Jeff has a right to know he's gonna be a father" Lita asked annoyed why would she run off if she's pregnant.

"Lita you don't know the reason I left yes I was pregnant and I was so happy about it I couldn't wait to Jeff we were gonna start a family then I over herd his tell me he never wanted kids. I couldn't tell him after that through fear of him not wanting our child. So I took off Trish said.

"Wow, Trish you have to come back, you don't have to see Jeff if you don't want to" Lita asked hoping she would.

"Ok I'll be over tomorrow, please Li don't say anything" Trish asked knowing it was time to face the music and she missed her friends.

"I won't I promise. I'll see you tomorrow" Lita said as she hung up she couldn't believe what was happening and now how was she gonna tell her Jeff's with Candice this is so screwed up.

"Hey babe, Li what's wrong" Randy asked as he noticed she'd been crying.

"Randy I don't know what to do" Lita cried.

"Oh babe come here" Randy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Everything is so screwed up and I don't know what to do about it" Lita cried.

"Mommy what's wrong" Ryan asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm just worried about Aunty Trish" Lita said.

"Is she coming to my party, Ryan asked hoping she was.

"Yeah she's coming tomorrow" Lita smiled at him.

"Awesome daddy, Trish coming I gotta tell Uncle Jeff" Ryan replied happily.

"Ryan, Aunty Trish doesn't want to see Jeff right now so we need to keep this a secret" Lita said.

"Ok mommy I won't tell and anyway that lady will won't to come" Ryan said.

"I thought you liked Candice" Lita asked.

"I do, but she's not Trish, Jeff was happier when he was with her and I loved it when Trish was here they'd do stuff with me" Ryan said.

"Hey little man how would you like to go on the playstation while I talk to mommy" Randy asked knowing he would.

"Ok daddy" Ryan said as he ran upstairs.

"Babe with Trish coming back don't you think we should mention it to Jeff" Randy asked.

"We can't and Jeff's with Candice now and that will destroy Trish I can't do that to her Randy" Lita cried.

"Ok I won't say anything, is this what you're worried about, Trish finding out about them and taking off again" Randy asked.

"Yeah she's gonna need us Randy especially know" Lita cried.

"Hey it's gonna be ok I'm gonna be here if you need me" Randy said and kissed her on her forehead.

"I hope so" Lita said hoping everything's gonna be like it was before.

"Li, Jeff told me something earlier but I don't know if I should tell you, but it might help so here it goes he's moving in with Candice" Randy said hoping she wouldn't over react.

"He's what oh hell no" Lita said as she got up.

"Babe where are you going" Randy asked having an idea, which would mean bad things for Jeff.

"I'm gonna go and have a word with him, how could he move in with her" Lita said as she walked out.

When Lita got there Jeff and Candice where watching TV, she couldn't believe it this was Trish's home and he had another woman there how could he, they weren't even divorced yet, this just wasn't right.

"Hey red what's up" Jeff asked as Lita walked into the lounge.

"I need to talk to you" Lita said annoyed.

"Yeah ok" Jeff said knowing this wasn't gonna be good.

"Babe I'll see you later" Candice said and kissed him.

"So what's up" Jeff asked.

"What's up, how in the hell are you moving in with her, why would you do that Jeff this is Trish's home as well what if she comes back and see's her living here" Lita asked.

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong here she left me I'm moving on just like she did" Jeff yelled.

"Is that what you think, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought, how could you do this Jeff, didn't Trish mean anything to you were together for six years Jeff that's a hell of a long time and hello your still married does Candice know about that" Lita asked.

"Of course she does, I'm gonna get a divorce as soon as Trish comes back" Jeff said not really believing it he didn't think he could go through with a divorce it be too hard.

"Really well isn't that nice of you, all this time I felt sorry for you but how would Trish feel knowing you fell for someone else so soon after she left. Hell you even wanna moveing her into the home you shared together for five years, you really are a piece of shit Jeffery Nero Hardy and right now you don't deserve Trish" Lita yelled and slapped him.

"Hey I never said we were moving in here i could never do that we're buying a place" Jeff said.

"Oh well I still think it's too soon" Lita said.

"Li I was so hurt when she left me but it's time to move on, I don't think she's coming back and if she does it's too late" Jeff said.

"Never say never Jeff, well I better go" Lita said and left now she knew things could only get worse how would Trish handle this news.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Trish couldn't believe she was back in North Carolina it been so long since she was last here. She decided to take a taxi to Lita's place as she wanted to surprise Ryan even though she was pretty sure Lita had told him she was coming. The one person she didn't really want to see was Jeff she knew it be to hard she needed time to tell him before she saw him again. While she was waiting for a taxi she couldn't believe what she saw Jeff was all over Candice Michelle like there was no care in the world. She just broke down she knew she was the one that left him but how could he move on so soon.

Trish had to get out of here this was too hard she was gonna get the next flight out to Canada she was prepared for this now she truly had lost him.

"Hey Trish" Lita said as she approached her.

'Hey how could you not tell me he was with Candice" Trish cried she never would have come back if she knew.

"I couldn't, I wanted to but I thought you'd both moved on if I'd have known you were pregnant I never would have kept it from you. How did you find out" Lita asked.

"Oh I saw them lets say being very up close and personal how could he be with her Li didn't I mean anything to him, how long have they been together" Trish asked needing to know.

"Just over two months as far as I know" Lita said hoping she wouldn't take of again.

"We'll isn't that cozy there I was going out of my mind with worry on how much I hurt him, not a day went by where I didn't think about him and here he is with her, not giving a shit about me" Trish yelled how could he be with someone else.

"Trish I know this looks bad but Jeff loves you I know he does he's just mad at you right now for leaving him I know for sure as soon as you tell him your pregnant he'll break up with her, it's you he wants Trish he always has" Lita said.

"Oh no I'm not telling him now if he wants her so bad he can have her, I don't want him to be with me out of pity because of the baby, I love him to much to put my heart through that he needs to figure out what he wants on his own" Trish said hoping to god he broke up with her she couldn't handle it if this thing between them became serious.

"Trish I know your hurting right now, but you have to tell Jeff do you seriously think he'd only get back with you because of the baby, Trish he loves you so much it hurts all he wants is you" Lita said knowing even if Trish wasn't pregnant Jeff would want her back.

"Well if that's true why is he with her" Trish asked.

"Because he thinks you're with Ron he saw pictures of you on the internet, I've never seen him so broken after he saw that. I guess that's why he started seeing Candice she was there, but he doesn't love her Trish I know he doesn't" Lita said.

"I was never with Ron he's married for Christ sake how could he just see pictures and think we were together, hell what he saw wasn't even an ounce of what I just saw" Trish said.

"You need to talk to him Trish, tell him everything, sure he'll be mad but he'll forgive you" Lita said hoping she would.

"Ok but first I need to know how serious this thing between them is" Trish asked hoping it was just a fling.

"I don't know if I should say" Lita said wishing she hadn't asked her.

"Hell they can't be getting married, because we still are so what is it" Trish said knowing Lita knew something.

"I only found out yesterday after you rang and I went mad and I even slapped him for being an idiot" Lita said.

"What is it" Trish asked hoping to god she wasn't pregnant she couldn't handle it if she was having a child with him as well.

"They're moving in together" Lita said hoping Trish wouldn't leave again.

"Oh well isn't that nice and here you are saying how much he loves me, I don't think I can handle this I have to go back" Trish cried how could he be moving in with her.

"Trish you can't you're here now, Ryan wants to see you and I'm gonna be here I'll take care of you I promise and if you don't want Jeff to know right now then ok but I can't just let you leave again" Lita said hoping she'd stay.

"Ok I'll stay but I can't see Jeff right now it's just too hard" Trish said wishing she'd never left in the first place.

"Come on lets go Ryan's probably worried by how long we've been taking" Lita said knowing he was probably driving Randy mad.

"Shit Li, if I come to your Randy's gonna know I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"He won't say anything if I ask him not too he'll wanna be there for you too" Lita said.

"Ok come on I wanna see that wonderful god child of mine" Trish said as they headed out of the airport.

"Daddy when are they getting here" Ryan asked for the hundredth time since his mom left.

"They'll be here soon little man, you know what woman are like they're probably catching up and you know when they get started you'll never shut them up" Randy laughed.

"I'm sorry what was that Randy" Lita asked as she came in the room having herd what he said to their son.

"I huh" Randy stumbled shocked.

"Mommy" Ryan said and ran to his mom "Where Trish" Ryan asked when he couldn't see her.

"One minute baby and Randy know more filling his head about what woman supposedly do ok" Lita said.

"Hi Randy, hey theirs the greatest boy in the world" Trish said as Ryan came running to her.

"Aunty Trish I missed you, you got fat while you were away" Ryan said as he hugged her.

"Ryan can you go upstairs please while I talk to Trish" Randy asked knowing Trish was pregnant and not wanting Ryan to hear what was going to be said.

"No daddy Trish just got here we gonna go play" Ryan pouted.

"Little man you can see Trish soon I just need to talk to her about grown up stuff first" Randy said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to my room, I'll see you later" Ryan said as he stalked upstairs.

'Wow he has gotten big he's so smart" Trish said hoping to change the subject.

"Trish when was you gonna tell us you were pregnant how could you leave like that don't you think he had a right to know" Randy said annoyed.

After Trish told him her reason's he seemed to understand and even though he didn't like it he promised not to say anything even though he thought people were gonna find out anyway.

"So how's my favorite god child in the world" Trish asked Ryan as she went in his room and saw him sulking.

"I'm your only god child silly" Ryan said as Trish took a seat next to him.

"I've missed you little man we used to have so much fun together didn't we" Trish cried she'd missed so much and it was all her fault.

"Yeah, Jeff don't see me much no more I don't like that lady she not you, Uncle Jeff should be here with you" Ryan cried as he hugged her.

"Hey can I tell you a secret" Trish asked.

"Yeah I won't tell anyone promise I never told daddy momma broke guitar hero, oops don't tell daddy" Ryan asked as he let the secret out.

"Ok we'll just keep it between you me and mommy. You know earlier when you said I was fat that's because I'm gonna have a baby" Trish said as the baby kicked.

"Really" Ryan asked.

"Yeah here give me your hand it's kicking" Trish said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow does it hurt" Ryan asked.

"Not really so how about we head downstairs and we can watch TV" Trish asked.

"Can we watch wrestling I wanna see the Undertaker" Ryan asked.

"Come on then" Trish said as they went downstairs.

When they went in the lounge Lita and Randy were watching TV.

"Mommy we gonna watch wrestling" Ryan said as he got out his Undertaker DVD.

"Not that again" Randy mumbled.

"Daddy he the best" Ryan smiled as he put it on.

"You do know I've beaten him it's just not on that stupid DVD" Randy pouted.

"Oh Randy cheer up just because he thinks the Undertaker's better than you there's no need to mope" Lita laughed at her soon to be husband.

"Hey it's ok for you he thinks your awesome" Randy pouted.

"Daddy I think your good but Undertaker better" Ryan smiled.

"You know what how about I lay on the floor and you all take turns in kicking me" Randy said.

"Randy it's not that bad when he older he'll like you more" Lita said as she kissed him.

"Promise" Randy smiled.

"I promise especially when he see's you win the title when he's older" Lita said hoping to cheer him up.

"Ok well I'm meeting the guys I'll see you all later" Randy said as he noticed the time.

"Bye Daddy" Ryan said and hugged him.

"Bye little man have fun" Randy said.

"Bye babe, I'll probably be asleep when you get back so diner will be in the oven for you to heat up" Lita said and hugged him.

"Ok bye" Randy said and kissed her.

When he got to the bar Jeff and Matt was there already, Randy didn't know how he was gonna survive this evening without telling Jeff, Trish's back but he knew if he said anything Lita would kill him.

"Hey guys" Randy said as he sat next to them at the bar.

"Hey Randy" Matt said.

"Hey Randy so I hear congratulations are in order, you finally asked her" Jeff said and tapped him on the back.

"Yeah I've wanted to ask her for years but the timing was never right, so what's been going on with you" Randy asked.

"I'm good Candice and I found a place we move in next week" Jeff said.

"Damn don't you think that's a bit soon what if Trish comes back" Randy asked.

"I don't think that's gonna happen not now that she's with him" Jeff said annoyed.

"Jeff, Amy talks to Trish she's not with Ron he's married they're just friends" Randy said.

"Oh shit what have I done I thought she was with him that's why I started things with Candice" Jeff sighed as he took another drink.

"Jeff you must have really strong feelings for Candice if you're moving in with her" Randy asked.

"Yeah but she's not Trish I really thought she left me for him. I just don't know what to think anymore what in the hell did I do for her to leave me I just don't get it" Jeff cried.

"Maybe you should talk to her here's her number just don't tell her you got it from me Lita would kill me" Randy said as he gave him her number.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Jeff had been staring at his phone for about thirty minutes now contemplating whether to ring or not. He didn't know what he was gonna say, would she want to hear it would she hang up or just say nothing. He decided to just do it and whatever happens, happens.

"Hi" Jeff chocked out after Trish finally answered.

"Jeff um how, how did you get this number" Trish asked shocked she didn't expect him to call.

"I found it, Trish why did you leave me" Jeff asked.

"I had to, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just had to get away" Trish cried it was so good to hear his voice again but he wasn't hers anymore and that just broke her heart.

"Why what did I do, I loved you so much Trish I just don't understand why you would leave me and not even give me a reason if there was something I did you should have came and spoke to me about it. We could have worked it out, but you just took off why, why would you do that to me" Jeff asked even if he didn't like the answer he needed to know.

"I wish things were different the last thing in the world I wanted to do was course you pain, but I just had to get away, so how have you been" Trish asked.

"All this time Trish and you ask how I am, I've never been better, seriously how do you think I am my wife leaves me no word nothing and you still won't tell me why" Jeff yelled he didn't mean too but he was to angry.

"Aunty Trish what's wrong" Ryan asked as he came in the lounge and noticed her crying.

"I, I have to go" Trish said and hung up "I'm fine sweetie come on lets go and make some ice cream" Trish said and took him in the kitchen.

After Trish hung up Jeff was pretty shore that was Ryan that interrupted them, he know knew Trish was there, so he decided he was gonna go over and see her and try and found out the truth on why she left.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Lita asked when she answered the door to him.

"I need to see Trish and before you say she's not here I know she is" Jeff said.

"She's here Jeff but I don't think she wants to talk to you" Lita said hoping he'd go.

"I need to see her Li, I need answers I at least deserve that" Jeff said hoping she'd let him it been so long since he'd seen her he didn't think he could wait any longer.

"Ok I'll ask her but I'm not promising you anything" Lita said and went into the lounge,

"So who was at the door" Trish asked as Lita came back in the lounge.

"It's Jeff he knows you're here he wants to talk to you, I can tell him to go if you don't want to" Lita said hoping she wouldn't have too they needed to work this out.

"It's ok I'll talk to him" Trish said and got up it was time to tell him everything.

"Trish I oh my god" Jeff said in shock this is not what he was expecting when he saw her.

"We need to talk" Trish said as she walked outside and went to sit on the porch.

"You think, how, how could not tell me, didn't you think I had a right to know" Jeff asked he knew she was pregnant she didn't need to tell him that it was obvious, now he needed to know why.

"I had to, I wish I'd done things different but at the time I thought it was the right thing to do for me and my child" Trish said hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"What the fuck Trish your pregnant with my child and you just take off no word nothing if I hadn't of come here today would you have ever told me" Jeff yelled.

"I don't know" Trish cried.

"What did I ever do to you for you to do this to me" Jeff asked.

"Oh Jeff it's not you it's me I was scared" Trish cried.

"Scared, scared of me why, I would never hurt you I love you to much" Jeff cried how could she think that of him.

"I know that Jeff I was scared you would want this child, I couldn't live with that" Trish cried tears streaming down her face.

"Why, why would you think that, sure I'd be shocked at first but I'd be there this baby is a part of both of us I wouldn't turn my back on you, so why didn't you tell me" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to I was so excited when I found out then I herd you say to Matt your world would end if I was pregnant, that's why I left my heart wouldn't be able to take it if you told me to get rid of it" Trish cried.

"Trish I never would have done that and I'm sorry you herd that sure I'm not ready to be a father but I would have been there, but you, you didn't even give me a chance you just took off, not a day went by where I didn't think of you, you didn't even care enough to pick up the phone and see how I was I got no word nothing I was going out of my mind with worry" Jeff yelled.

"Really oh so that's why your with Candice because you missed me so much" Trish yelled he couldn't act like a saint when he was with someone else.

"Yeah well I thought you were with Ron and what did you expect me to wait forever" Jeff said thinking how did she know about Candice.

"Oh no your right, here I am missing you like crazy and you can't even wait six months before you start seeing someone else" Trish yelled.

"Well how did I know you wanna come back we were together for six years and you just took off. Do you seriously think I didn't miss you" Jeff asked.

"Right so that's why your moving in with her, Jeff I'm not stupid I know I'm too late, I never should have left, but I can't change that" Trish said.

"I love you Trish you know I do but right now I can't even stand to look at you, do you have any idea what you put me through, I know this is hard for you to understand but Candice has been here for me. When I was to depressed to even get out of bed she was there, I couldn't even work after you left, I would just sit and drink all day, without her I don't think I would have made it past these eight months" Jeff said not wanting to hurt her but he needed her to know why he was with her.

"I get that Jeff I'm a horrible person, maybe you should be with her, but there was not one day when I was away that I didn't think of you, I missed you so much it hurt. I woke up everyday in pain by not having you in my arms. I know this is my fault for leaving but this is still so hard" Trish cried.

"What do you want from me" Jeff sighed this was so hard why was they like this she was supposed to be his happy ever after.

"You, I've only ever wanted you" Trish cried knowing maybe it was too late for them.

"I can't I don't think they'll ever be an us again, your not the Trish I fell in love with all those years ago, she would never have hurt me like you did. Maybe one day I could forgive you for leaving and never telling me about my child but right now I never wanna see you again. When the baby's is born I'll be here for him or her because as much as I'm mad at you right now this isn't my child's fault" Jeff said and walked away he couldn't be there anymore this was just too hard.

Trish couldn't believe it how could he never want to see her again, she didn't know what she was gonna do she'd truly lost him now, even though she left she always thought they'd get back together now she was gonna have to raise this child by herself.

"Trish are you ok" Lita asked as she went outside.

"Lita I've lost him now he hates me, and I don't blame him I, I never should have left" Trish cried.

"Trish he's just mad he could never hate you, he loves you too much" Lita said as she hugged her.

"He doesn't love me no more he never wants to see me again" Trish cried esoterically.

"Come on lets get you inside, this isn't good for the baby" Lita said as she tried to pick Trish up of the couch.

"Argh" Trish screamed in pain.

"Trish what's wrong" Lita asked hoping it wasn't the baby coming it was too soon.

"I think the baby's coming argh" Trish screamed again the pain just kept getting worse.

"Ok come on lets get you to the hospital, Ryan" Lita screamed Randy wasn't back yet she could leave him on his own.

"Yes mommy" Ryan said as he ran outside.

"We need to get Trish to the hospital I need you to be a big boy and help mommy" Lita asked as she was walking Trish to the car.

"Ok mommy why Trish bleeding" Ryan cried.

"Oh god, Ryan we need to go now, can you close the front door for me" Lita asked she was so scared and couldn't even imagine how scared Trish and Ryan were right now.

"Lita I can't lose my baby" Trish cried.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let that happen" Lita said as she put Trish in her car.

"Mommy I want daddy" Ryan cried.

"Me too little man, come on lets get you strapped in" Lita cried as she put him in his car seat, she really needed Randy right now.

Lita was driving so fast to get to the hospital she was hoping to god she didn't get stopped for speeding, because she knew there wasn't time Trish was slowly losing consciousness.

"Ryan I need you to keep talking to Trish we need to keep her awake" Lita cried.

"Ok Mommy, Trish look I'm a monkey" Ryan said as Trish smilled he always knew how to cheer people up.

"Ryan I'm just gonna go and get a doctor" Lita said as she ran out of the car when that arrived at the hospital.

Trish was rushed straight in to the emergency room. Lita was holding Ryan this was all too much for him he couldn't understand what was wrong and he couldn't stop crying. She managed to ring Randy and he was on his way she tried ringing Jeff but he wouldn't answer his phone.

"Daddy" Ryan yelled and ran to him.

"Hey little man" Randy said as he picked him up, "so how's Trish" Randy asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything I was so scared Randy, there was all this blood" Lita cried.

"Babe I should have been there" Randy said as he held her in his arms.

"Daddy mommy said I was her hero like you" Ryan smiled through his tears.

"Well you are, your only little Ryan and you helped mommy and Aunty Trish when no one else was there" Randy said and hugged him.

"Miss Dumas" the doctor said as he came in the waiting room.

"Please tell me they're ok" Lita cried as she got up from the couch.

"We had to do an emergency cesarean, due to the blood loss the baby was very distressed due to being premature she's really sick and time will tell if she pulls through" the doctor said.

"Oh god what about Trish" Lita asked.

"Mrs Hardy is currently in ICU but she should wake up soon, I'm really sorry but I have to go" the doctor said.

"Can I go and see her" Lita asked.

"Of course come this way" the doctor said.

"Randy try and get hold of Jeff he should be here" Lita said as she went through the doors.

"Come on Ryan lets go get Uncle Jeff" Randy said as they left the hospital.

When they got there Candice was there he wondered if Jeff knew about the baby because if he didn't it would come as quite a shock but Jeff needed to know.

"Hi Ryan, Randy what's up" Jeff asked shocked to see them here at this time of night.

"It's Trish I don't know how much you know" Randy said.

"I know Randy I saw her earlier I still can't believe it how could she do that to me man" Jeff asked.

"Jeff she's in hospital" Randy said not caring if Candice was in the room his wife needed him.

"What do you mean I saw her earlier she was fine" Jeff said shocked.

"Lita and Ryan had to rush her to the hospital there was blood everywhere" Randy said.

"Oh my god, what about the baby" Jeff asked hoping to god they were gonna be ok.

"I don't know you've got to come they need you" Randy said.

"Come on lets go" Jeff said and got up.

"Babe I'm coming with you" Candice said as she got up as well.

"Oh god this is not a good idea" Randy thought Lita was gonna go mad and Trish didn't need this when she wakes up.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4**

All the way to the hospital Jeff couldn't stop thinking about Trish and the last things he said to her, she had to be ok he couldn't live with himself if she died thinking he hated her. He didn't think it was a good idea Candice coming but he couldn't tell her not to come she was his girlfriend and she'd been there for him all this time she knew about the baby and she was being really supportive over it.

"What is she doing here" Lita asked as they walked through the door.

"She's here for me, now where's Trish" Jeff said not wanting Lita to get mad at Candice.

"Jeff I know you're mad right now but I can't allow you both to go in there Trish doesn't need this" Lita said how could he bring her here.

"You can't stop me from seeing my wife" Jeff said getting annoyed.

"No maybe I can't but if I tell the doctor you want to take your girlfriend to see your wife who's in coma after going into premature labor because of stress, and you bring her in would add more stress they won't let you an inch near that room" Lita said as she took a seat.

"Ok we're gonna go and see my baby" Jeff said knowing that Lita was right the doctor would stop them from seeing Trish.

"Oh hell no she is not seeing Trish's daughter before she does I will not let that happen" Lita said as she got up there was no way in hell, why was Jeff doing this.

"I have a daughter" Jeff smiled "babe maybe you should stay here until everything's ok" Jeff said and took off to see his daughter.

"Ok, Lita I know your probably don't think I should be here but I'm here for Jeff, I know Jeff's gonna be a great father and I'm gonna be here for him and the baby" Candice said.

"Candice you and I have become really good friends since you've been seeing Jeff and I know you've been here for him these last through months but my best friend is lying in that room in a coma. I have to put her first and I don't mean to be rude but you don't have a right to be here as it's just gonna cause her pain" Lita said as she took a seat next to Randy.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone and Trish has to come to terms with things soon because Jeff and I are together now and I'm gonna be in their life" Candice said.

"Ok but you don't need to be here now this is a really hard time for Trish and she really doesn't need this shit right now" Lita said getting annoyed why couldn't she just leave. She was not gonna let Jeff and her rub Trish's nose init she'd been through enough already.

When Jeff got to the room where his daughter was he couldn't believe how small she was, there was tubes everywhere and his heart broke at the pain she must be going through. Even though she was tiny he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen she looked just like Trish he knew when she was older she was gonna break so many boys hearts.

"Hi I'm your daddy and mommy and I need you to get better because we need you" Jeff tried to hold back the tears "come on princess how about you open your eyes for me so I know your gonna be ok" Jeff said.

He stood there totally mesmerized at what he and Trish created if only he'd been there from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. "Princess I'm just gonna go and see mommy I'll be back soon" Jeff said as he left.

When he got to Trish's room she looked so peaceful lying there he didn't know how he got to this point the two loves of his life were both fighting for there lives.

"Trish you need to wake up our daughter needs you, I need you, I never meant what I said earlier I couldn't imagine never seeing you again, you have to come back to us you should see her Trish she's so beautiful, she looks just like you" Jeff said while he held her hand.

"Come on just move your fingers so I know your gonna be ok, you need to come back to us come on Trish I know you can do it" Jeff begged.

After sitting there for about an hour just watching her sleep, he finally fell asleep himself it had been a really long day and he'd never felt so tired in all his life. When Trish woke up she wondered where in the hell she was, then she noticed Jeff asleep on her lap it felt good to be close to him again.

"My baby" Trish yelled when she realized she wasn't pregnant no more.

"Trish oh thank god you're ok" Jeff said as he woke up after he herd her.

"Where's my baby please tell me everything's ok" Trish she couldn't lose her child now she'd been trough so much to get to this point.

"Our daughter is in the baby care unit, she'd gonna be just fine Trish I know it" Jeff smiled.

"I we have a daughter" Trish smiled she was secretly hoping for a girl but she would have been happy either way.

"Yeah she's so beautiful Trish you should see her" Jeff smiled he'd never been this happy in all his life now all he needed was for them to be ok.

"I wanna see her, please go get the doctor" Trish asked she couldn't wait any longer she needed to see her.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Jeff said as he went back to the waiting area. "She's awake Jeff said as he went to get a doctor.

"Oh thank you god" Lita said as she got up to go and see her.

"Oh Li I have a daughter" Trish said as Lita came in the room.

"I know congratulations you know you sacred me I thought we were gonna lose you don't ever to that again Trish we need you" Lita cried as she walked over to her.

"Hey don't cry I'm fine" Trish said as she hugged her.

"Trish the doctor said that you can see her if you go in this" Jeff said as he came in with a wheelchair.

"Ok Li do you wanna see your god daughter" Trish asked as she stared to get out of bed and fell back due to getting up to quick.

"Trish maybe we should leave this until you feel better" Jeff asked as he grabbed her.

"Jeff I'm fine I just got a bit light headed for getting up so quick" Trish said determined to see her daughter.

"Ok come on then" Jeff said as he helped her in the chair.

When they went outside of the room she couldn't believe who she saw. How could he bring her here knowing it would hurt her. It was like he was deliberately trying to rub her nose in it. This was their daughter she had no right to be here.

"Jeff I'm fine now, I want Li to take me" Trish said she was not going with him, she couldn't put her heart through anymore.

"What why" Jeff asked confused a few minutes ago everything was fine.

"I just don't wanna go with you why don't you go and sit with your girlfriend" Trish yelled not caring if she herd or not she was to mad to care at this point.

"Oh, I get it I'm allowed to see my daughter as long as Candice is not here" Jeff said annoyed.

"Hey Jeff I know right now your mad but I will not allow you to hurt Trish anymore and deep down you knew that bringing her here would hurt her. So if Trish doesn't want to see you right now she doesn't have too" Lita said as she took hold of Trish's wheelchair.

"Come on man lets get you out of here" Randy said as he walked over to Jeff he knew what Li would do if he said something back and he really didn't feel like restraining her from beating the idiot who can't see what he has.

"Ok we're going but we're gonna need to talk about this soon" Jeff said as he took Candice hand.

"How could he do that to me Li didn't I mean anything to him" Trish asked as she wheeled her to see her daughter.

"Oh he does he's just an idiot, he wants to be with you I know he does he just won't let his pride let him right now" Lita said knowing that they belonged together.

"Oh Trish she's beautiful" Lita said when they went into the room.

"I know she's perfect, she has to be ok Li" Trish cried.

"Of course she will be she's got strong blood in her, so what you gonna call her" Lita asked.

"Isabelle Marie Hardy" Trish smiled as she put her hand in the incubator and Isabelle wrapped her tiny finger around hers.

"See she's getting better already" Lita said.

"Yeah Hi Isabelle I'm your mommy and this is aunt Lita daddy would be here but he with that lady we won't mention her name, any way we need you to get better because we love you. Ever since I found out I was having you I've done everything in my power to keep you safe and I need you to pull through for me now, so what do you say how about you open your eyes for me" Trish said as she held her hand.

"So what do you thinks gonna happen now between you and Jeff" Lita asked hoping she wouldn't take off again.

"Well now that he knows about Isabelle I can't go back to Canada so I'm gonna buy a place here, hopefully it will get easier with Jeff but right now I don't see that happening if he's gonna continue rubbing my nose in it, I still can't believe this is happening" Trish cried.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I just got my laptop fixed.

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few days now since Trish had Isabelle and she was getting better and better each day. She was out of the incubator now and was staying in Trish's room the doctor said that if everything's ok they can go home in a couple of days, which Trish was happy about because she really hated hospitals.

After what happened with Jeff on the day Isabelle was born Jeff has been there a few times to see Isabelle, thankfully Candice hasn't been coming with him even though Jeff did tell her she would have to get used to Candice being there eventually.

"Aunty Trish" Ryan yelled as he came in the room and jumped on her bed.

"Hey little man" Trish said as she hugged him.

"Hey Trish, Ryan you need to be quite you'll wake up Isabelle" Lita said as she came in the room.

"Sorry mommy, Trish mommy said you staying with us" Ryan said happily.

"I am until I get a new place" Trish said as she picked up Isabelle.

"Awesome Isabelle can watch wrestling with me" Ryan said as Isabelle held on to his hand.

"Ryan she's a bit young yet how about we all watch it together" Trish said as she helped Ryan hold her.

"Ok, Trish is uncle Jeff coming with you" Ryan asked hoping he was.

"I don't think so sweetie" Trish sighed.

"So when are you getting out of here" Lita asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow, I hate being in here, Lita I have some stuff at my place in Canada can you ring my parents and ask them to send them over" Trish asked.

"I spoke to your mom and they're coming they should be here in a couple of days they're gonna bring some of your stuff then" Lita said as she took Isabelle from Trish.

"Thanks Li, I just hope Jeff doesn't come over when they're here, my dad would likely smack him" Trish said glad they were coming but not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen, everyone is gonna get along just fine, so have you had any thought on what you're gonna do with the Jeff and Candice situation" Lita asked.

"Not really it's too hard, I know I'm gonna have to get used to them being together, but right now I don't even want to think about it. I know he's gonna want to be there for Isabelle and he can I'm not gonna keep her from her, but he needs to understand I have feelings too and me seeing them together hurts too much" Trish cried.

"Trish things will get easier with time and if you really think about it I don't think this thing with Candice is gonna last. Jeff has been in love with you for nine years he's been with her for a few months it doesn't really compare and soon Jeff will realize you're the one for him and he'll come back to you" Lita said knowing Jeff truly only loved Trish.

"I know he loves me Li but I don't want him to get back together with me because of Isabelle I need him to be with me for me" Trish cried.

"Oh Trish come here" Lita said as she pulled her in her arms.

"Li why is this happening I know I left but I never thought this would happen. Why, why is he with her" Trish cried.

"Don't cry, I'll take care of you Aunty Trish" Ryan said as he hugged them.

"Thanks little man" Trish said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Well we better go, I'll ring you later" Lita said as she picked Ryan up.

"Bye Li, see you later little man" Trish said as they left.

After feeding Isabelle she fell asleep while Trish was putting her in her crib Candice walked in. Trish couldn't believe it, why was she here.

"Hi Trish your probably wondering what I'm doing here" Candice said still unsure if she should be here but this needed to be said.

"Yeah the thought crossed my mind" Trish replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"I know all this is hard for you, seeing Jeff and I together, but you're gonna need to put your feelings aside because all this is hurting Jeff" Candice said.

"Oh yeah he's in pain" Trish replied sarcastically.

"Trish, Jeff and I are together now and I know how much his daughter means to him, and I know by me being here you find it weird and awkward, but your gonna have to get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere" Candice said.

"Why are you here, is it just to rub my nose init" Trish asked before all this she was cool with Candice.

"I'm not trying to hurt you but I think you need to move on Jeff has, you both need to do what's right for this little girl, Jeff doesn't need all this, all I'm asking is if you could try and let me be there as well I would like to get to know Isabelle as well as she's a part of my life too" Candice said.

"Look I know you two are together and eventually your gonna be in my little girls life but right now I really don't need this shit. I need to do what's right for me and my daughter, and right now I can't do this, I really need to rest now so if you wouldn't mind" Trish said hoping she'd leave.

"Ok Trish I hope you change your mind because I'm not going anywhere" Candice said as she left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

It's been six weeks now since Trish had Isabelle, they moved into a new apartment a few days ago. Jeff wanted them to have their house, but Trish wouldn't, she really wanted to believe him when he said Candice had never stayed there because that was their home. But she just couldn't stay there without Jeff.

It was still strained between them even though Jeff came to see Isabelle everyday, Trish couldn't handle Candice being there it was too hard. She knew eventually she would have to let her and that's what hurt the most, the thought of another woman in her little girl's life.

"Hi Trish" Jeff said as he walked onto her apartment.

"Hi Jeff, I've just put Isabelle down, but she should wake up soon" Trish said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Cool I really wanted to talk to you anyway" Jeff said as he took a seat opposite her.

"Oh ok" Trish said hoping it wasn't bad.

"Trish I know me being with Candice is hard for you, but we can't keep going on like this Candice is a good person and once upon a time you were friends, can't you at least try and let her in" Jeff asked he hated being split like this he just wanted everything to be cool with everyone.

"Jeff I know Candice is a good person, but right now I need to think about me I don't want you and her going out with my little girl and people thinking you're a happy family" Trish cried.

"So that's what this is about you don't want Candice anywhere near our little girl incase people think she's hers" Jeff yelled annoyed who cares what people think.

"I just don't want another woman in her life, right now" Trish said knowing she was being selfish but right now she didn't care.

"Oh so why is Lita here then" Jeff asked.

"Lita is my best friend and Isabelle's god mother" Trish said.

"What bull, you don't want Candice near Isabelle because she's with me, Trish I can't keep going through this, I've tried really hard, but your just being unreasonable so I've looked in seeing a lawyer about spilt custody" Jeff said.

"But why you can see Isabelle when ever you want" Trish said.

"I know that but I need to think of what's best and your just thinking of yourself" Jeff said getting annoyed.

"I'm thinking of myself what about you we're still married and your living with another girl" Trish cried.

"Look I know this is hard for you but we haven't been together for a long time now maybe it's time for a divorce" Jeff said he never thought he'd ever say those words but he couldn't keep going through this.

"You, you don't mean that, I know your mad, but I know you still love me" Trish cried how could he want a divorce.

"I'll always love you Trish you know that, but I just don't want anybody to hurt anymore I've signed the papers, they should be here any day now" Jeff said.

"Oh well isn't that nice, I think you should leave now, because right now I can't stand to even look at you. Yes I left you and I've regretted everyday since but what your doing to me is worse, I would never hurt you like your hurting me now, right now I don't care anymore, if you wanna spend time with Isabelle you can but I'll decide if and when Candice does and if you don't like it tough shit" Trish yelled as she got up why was he doing this.

"Why are you doing this" Jeff asked.

"Why am I doing this you're the arsehole that's constantly rubbing his relationship in my face. You know what I don't even wanna be around you anymore if you wanna see Isabelle I'll take her round Lita's and you can see her from there" Trish yelled.

"Fine if that's what you want" Jeff said as he herd Isabelle crying.

"I'll get her it's time for you to go" Trish said as she headed to her bedroom.

"Trish I wanna see her" Jeff said as he started to follow her.

"No just go I don't want to see you right now, please just leave" Trish cried.

"Ok I'll ring you later to organize a time for me to see her, she's my daughter too Trish I do have rights" Jeff said as he left.

"My baby, it's just you and me now" Trish said as she picked her up.

Trish didn't know what to do anymore everything was so screwed up she didn't think anything would be getting any better now. She couldn't believe he wanted a divorce she knew he was angry at her leaving but this, this was too much. She needed to get away, she had to go back to Canada seeing Jeff with Candice is just hurting her to much.

"Come on baby girl lets go and see Lita, maybe she can help mommy" Trish said as she put Isabelle in her car seat.

She knew Lita would try and talk her out of leaving but she had to go she couldn't stay anymore.

"Hi Trish" Lita said as she answered the door.

"Hi Li" Trish cried as she handed Lita Isabelle.

"Trish what's wrong" Lita asked as they went to sit in the lounge.

"Li, I'm leaving I have to go back to Canada, I can't stay anymore" Trish cried.

"Why, what's happened" Lita asked worried.

"He wants a divorce, it really over Li, I can't keep doing this to myself I have to go, I can't see them together" Trish cried.

"Oh Trish come here I know right now you think this is the right thing to do but trust me it isn't. What about Isabelle she needs her father" Lita said hoping she'd change her mind.

"I know that Li and he can see her whenever he wants I just can't keep putting my heart through this I've never loved anyone the way I've loved Jeff and I know I'm to blame for running when I should have been here but I'm broken Li and I can't see another way of rebuilding my life" Trish cried.

"Trish we'll be here for you I promise, maybe if you try and let Candice in then maybe it will help to move on. I can't even imagine what you going through knowing that the one you love is with someone else, the thought of Randy with someone else and her being with Ryan would kill me, but maybe you need to think about Isabelle, she needs you and Jeff. Do you want her years from now to resent you because you kept her from her father" Lita said.

"I know your right but I just don't know how" Trish cried.

"How about we take it one day at a time, please promise me you won't run off again at least until you've given this a go" Lita said hoping she wouldn't go.

"Ok I promise but if this doesn't work I'm going to Canada, I'm just gonna ring Jeff" Trish said as she got up.

"Don't worry Bella, mommy and daddy will be back together soon" Lita said as she kissed her forehead.

"Hi Jeff" Trish said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Trish" Jeff said shocked to hear from her after what was said earlier.

"I just wanted to say I'm gonna try and make this work, if you want you can take Isabelle for the night tomorrow and don't worry Candice can be there if she wants" Trish said her heart breaking but she knew she had to do this.

"Wow thanks Trish I promise you, you won't regret this" Jeff smiled.

"Ok well I'll drop her off tomorrow, bye Jeff" Trish said as she hung up.

"Now that you've done that tomorrow night I'm calling all the girls and we're gonna go out clubbing" Lita said as she placed Isabelle in her travel cot.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Trish was getting ready for the night out, she really needed this she knew it was gonna be hard dropping Isabelle of at Jeff and Candice's place. This is the first time she's going to be away from her daughter since she's been born. She new she had to get Isabelle ready soon but she looked so peaceful sleeping she didn't have the heart to wake her, she's got to meet the girls in a half an hour and at this rate she knew she was gonna be late.

"Come on baby girl lets get you ready to see daddy" Trish said as she picked her up to get her ready.

After putting her knew outfit on her, Trish put her in her car seat and drove to Jeff's it broke her heart to go there, she felt like she should be a guest on Jerry Springer this was just to weird how many women take their baby to see their husband with his mistress.

"Hi Trish I just want to say thank you I know this is hard for you" Candice said as she opened the door.

"_Bitch" Trish thought, _"Hi so is Jeff here" she asked she didn't really wanna talk to her this was already hard.

"Yeah he's just getting Bella's room together, come in" Candice said as she moved to the side.

Trish didn't know what to do part of wanted to turn and run away she didn't think she'd be able to go in there house this was just too hard. "Thanks but I haven't really got time I'm meeting the girls soon" Trish said hoping Jeff would hurry up she didn't think she could stand there any longer.

"Oh ok, Jeff, Trish and Isabelle are here" Candice yelled.

"Hi Trish, hey princess" Jeff said as he took his daughter from Trish.

"Her bottles are in her bag with her blanket, she gets up about three times in the night for a feed, and sometimes she just wants to be cuddled. If anything's wrong please ring me on my cell" Trish said knowing she was gonna miss her like crazy maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Trish she'll be fine I promise, you go and have fun with the girls" Jeff said.

"Ok, bye baby mommy loves you be good for daddy" Trish said as she kissed her good bye.

When Trish got to the club all the girls were sitting at their usual table. From the looks of it they'd been waiting a while.

"Hey girls" Trish said as she took a seat at the table.

"Hey Trish, I bought you a Malibu and diet coke" Lita said as she handed her the drink.

"Thanks Li, so Maria how's Matt and Junior" Trish asked Junior was only a few weeks older than Isabelle she hadn't seen him yet which she felt bad about but that was all gonna change now she needed to get out of her self pity and start living her life again.

"We're fine, I've never seen Matt so happy he's changed so much since Junior's been born, how's Isabelle and why haven't I seen my niece yet" Maria asked.

"Sorry Maria I haven't really felt like seeing anyone I'll bring Isabelle over in a few days she needs to get to know her cousin" Trish said.

Just as the girls were about to get another drink Randy and Matt walked into the club.

"Oh hell no" Lita said as she walked over to them they were supposed to be with the kids while they went out.

"Hey babe" Randy said as Lita came over he knew from the look on her face he was in trouble, he was gonna kill Matt this was his fault.

"Don't hey babe me, you're supposed to be with the boys while we had a girls night" Lita said annoyed.

"I know Li, I told Matt, we shouldn't come it's just my mom came over just after you left and she said she wanted to spend some time with Ryan and Matt asked if she'd look after Junior as well" Randy said hoping she wouldn't be too mad it had been ages since they'd been in a club together.

"Ok but as you've ruined are night you wouldn't be too upset at having to watch the boys on Friday so we can have are girls night then" Lita said as she put her arms around him.

"No babe that's fine come on lets go dance" Randy said as he led her to the dance floor.

While Trish was sitting there watching her friends with their husband she was really starting to feel like the fifth wheel. So much for having a nice night out she thought.

"Hey shorty" John said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey John what's up" Trish asked.

"Nothin much I just saw you sitting here all on your lonesome and thought I'd come over and say hey" John said as he took some Nacho's from the table.

"So where's Torrie tonight" Trish asked as she took some drink.

"She's at her mom's apparently I nauseate her" John shrugged he didn't think it was his fault it was her hormones.

"Wow the pleasures of being pregnant, there's not long left now is there" Trish asked.

"Na a couple of weeks now, so how's Isabelle" John asked.

"She's fine, she's with Jeff and Candice tonight" Trish sighed.

"Trish you know Jeff is my boy, but he's an idiot for not being with you and Belle" John said.

"Thanks John" Trish said as she hugged him

"So while the love birds are over there do you wanna hang with me and my cousin Tony, he's just as depressed as you, his wife's just left him we could all sit and drink and be miserable together" John said as he got up.

"I'd like that thanks John" Trish said as she picked up her drink and followed John.

"Hey Tony this is Trish" John said as they went over to the bar.

"Hi Trish, it's nice to meet you" Tony said as he handed her a drink.

"Hi thanks you too" Trish said as she took the drink.

"I'm just gonna go and see Matt and Randy I'll see you two later" John said.

"Is it just me or have we been setup" Trish smiled.

"Yeah I think we have, I don't know about you but I'm not really ready for that" Tony said hoping he didn't upset her.

"Me either, let's just say I've had a horrible year" Trish said.

"Me too, in the past month I found out my wife been cheating on me with my best friend and our son might not be mine" Tony sighed he'd ever told anyone that, but he had a feeling Trish was going through something too.

"Damn, my husband wants a divorce and is living with one of my lets just say former friends" Trish said as she took another drink.

"Well I think we deserve better, so John told me you have a daughter congratulations" Tony said as she took some drink.

"Thanks, I really miss her I never thought leaving her even for one night would be this hard" Trish cried.

"I know how you feel, I haven't seen my son in a week, I don't know what I did for her to hurt me like this, even if I could go round there he'd be there and I don't think I'd be able to control my temper whenever I'm near them I just wanna beat him so bad" Tony said.

"I know how you feel every time I see Candice I just wanna slap her, how old is your son" Trish asked.

"Three months old, I'm taking him out tomorrow if you'd like to join us" Tony asked hoping she would he thought they could be good friends.

"Thanks I'd like that, here's my number call me if you wanna talk or anything" Trish said as she gave him her number.

"Thanks, would you like to dance" Tony asked.

"I'd love too" Trish as she took his hand.

While John watched them together he couldn't help but smile he hated Trish and Tony hurting they were good people and they didn't deserve what happened.

"What do you think your doing" Lita said as she came up behind John and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for" John asked as he rubbed his head.

"John why did you do that" Lita asked annoyed she was trying to get Trish and Jeff together again.

"What they're both single and going trough the same sort of thing I thought they could help each other through this" John said hoping she didn't slap him again he was only trying to help.

"Ok but this can't be good Trish and Jeff are supposed to be together, why is this all happening" Lita sighed.

"Li, I want them to be together as well, but I hate seeing Trish hurting if Jeff can't see what's right in front of him then he's a fool and maybe he doesn't deserve her. Can you honestly say you've seen Trish happy since she's been back, it's time she moves on" John said.

"Ok I guess your right, all I want is for her to be happy again and if Tony can do that then I'm ok with that" Lita said.

Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing Trish with another guy, he knows she belongs to his brother, Jeff loves her he knows he does, and he's just too stupid to see it. He had to tell him maybe if he knew Trish was moving on that would give him the kick up the backside to fight for her.

"Hey Jeff" Matt said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff asked as he put Isabelle back in her crib.

"Jeff I'm in this club with Maria and Trish in here with this guy" Matt said.

"Oh, what are they doing" Jeff asked.

"They're dancing why" Matt asked if that was his wife he'd be over to the club in a heartbeat.

"Oh, that's nice well I better go I hear Bella" Jeff lied as he hung up the phone he couldn't hear anymore the thought of Trish with another man just made him feel sick.

"What can I say princess daddy's an idiot, I just don't know what to do any more, see I love mommy, I love her so much it hurts, but I just don't think I can trust her she hurt me real bad, and I'm with Candice now and I really care about her she's been so good to me, I don't wanna hurt her, I just don't know what to do any more" Jeff cried as he held Isabelle in his arms.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

When Trish woke up she couldn't wait to go over to Jeff's place she really missed her little girl, she didn't think she could ever leave her for a night again. She was meeting Tony soon she was really glad she met him, it was nice to know someone who was going through the same thing.

When she got there she didn't know what she'd say if Candice answered the door it took everything in her to remain calm, which wasn't easy when she was living with her husband.

"Hi Jeff" Trish said thankful it was him who answered the door.

"Hi, I'll just get Belle" Jeff said not really wanting to be there he was mad about what Matt told him.

"Yeah ok, so where's Candice" Trish asked noticing she wasn't there.

"Why do you care" Jeff snarled at her.

"Ok what in the hell is your problem, I'm here trying to be nice and your just being rude" Trish yelled annoyed, if this was gonna be the way he acts around her maybe it's not a good idea her coming over.

"My problem you're the one up in a club doing god knows what with god knows who while I'm here with Bella" Jeff yelled.

"Oh hell no, I went out because you and miss thing wanted to spend time with Bella, and what do you mean about what I was doing I wasn't doing anything and even if I was your one to talk, hello your living with another girl" Trish yelled no way was she gonna put up with this.

"Whatever, so who's this guy" Jeff asked.

"What guy" Trish asked confused.

"The guy you were all up close and personal with last night" Jeff said hoping it wasn't serious.

"Who, Tony were not together he's just a friend, he's going thought the same sort of thing, and we got talking, I'm about to meet him soon so if you wouldn't mind giving me my daughter so I can go" Trish asked.

"Oh hell no, he aint spending time with my daughter" Jeff yelled he was gonna be the only father figure in his little girls life.

"What in the hell is your problem, your going on like were sleeping together or something, were just friends and it's not up to you who I can and can't see" Trish yelled.

"Whatever I still don't want him near my girl I don't even know the guy" Jeff said annoyed.

"Don't be silly it's John's cousin not some mass murderer, we got talking last night and he suggested we meet up he's got a little boy and I thought it be good for me" Trish sighed he was being so unreasonable.

"Why do you need to I'm here we can go out" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure your girlfriend will like that, Jeff why is it such a big problem whether I go out with Tony or not" Trish asked.

"It's not I just don't want Bella with strangers" Jeff lied.

"Oh up until last night Candice was a stranger to her, so maybe I shouldn't have let her in if that's what your saying" Trish asked.

"No you're just trying to twist it, you know that's not what I meant I just don't want this bloke who I don't know around my little girl, you at least knew Candice" Jeff said.

"That's bull, oh I get it your jealous, you still want me" Trish smirked she couldn't belive she didn't see it earlier.

"I am not I'm merely thinking of Bella" Jeff lied she was right he was jealous.

"Right ok, so if I was to say I'm going on a date with him tomorrow night, while Li looks after Bella, you would be ok with that" Trish asked knowing this would get to him.

"Yeah why shouldn't it, your single you can see who you want" Jeff lied the thought of another man being with her made him feel physically sick.

"Right so if he took me in his arms and kissed me you'd be cool with that" Trish asked knowing this was killing him, normally she'd feel bad about doing that to him. But he was breaking her heart being with Candice.

"I'm just gonna get Bella and Trish no one could ever make you feel like I could" Jeff smirked as he walked away.

Trish hated the fact he was right, she could never love anyone the way she loved him, he was the love of her life, but she knew eventually she'd have to move on and that's what hurt her the most the thought of them not being together again.

"Hey baby girl did you have a nice time with daddy" Trish asked as she held her in her arms.

"You do know she can't talk yet" Jeff asked.

"Oh shut up you, don't listen to daddy baby, come on lets go" Trish said as she carried her downstairs.

"Trish I'll be over later" Jeff said as he watched them leave.

Jeff really wanted to go after and beg her to stay but he couldn't he didn't have a right to, she was right he was with somebody else he needed to try and move on again but it was hard seeing her and not being with her, but this was his fault if only he'd gone after her when she first left this wouldn't have happened. He really hoped this thing with Tony didn't become serious the thought of another man being with her made him want to rip his heart from his chest. Not that he could blame her for moving on. He's got Candice, she deserves someone too but he knew that someone was him and he just didn't know what to do about it.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9 **

Trish and Tony were having a really nice time at the park, she really needed this, after the morning she had. Jeff was being so unreasonable it was like it was ok for him to be with somebody but not her. Not that there was something going on between her and Tony they were just friends and right now she needed that it hurts too much being on her own knowing that he's with her. Bella seemed to love all the attention she was getting and Trish was happy she could distract her from what was really going on. She just hoped by the time Bella old enough to understand things have settled down so there's no awkwardness around her.

While they were eating Trish couldn't believe who she saw walking towards them after what was said earlier she didn't think she'd be seeing him for a while.

"Hi Trish, princess" Jeff said as he picked up his daughter he could tell by Trish's face she was mad, but he couldn't let this man swoop in on his family.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked annoyed.

"Oh I was walking through the park and I saw you over here so I thought I'd come over and say hi" Jeff lied, in truth he rang Randy and asked if he knew where she was going.

"Really and you just go walking through the park all the time. It's funny how I don't believe you" Trish said annoyed he was being so unreasonable and it was really starting to piss her off.

"Not usually no, so you must be Tony, I'm Jeff her husband" Jeff said as he took a seat on the rug.

"Jeff! Tony will you excuse us for a minute" Trish said as she took Isabelle and put her in her carry cot. "Jeff get up I need to talk to you" Trish said annoyed.

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you" Jeff smirked, this wasn't quite how he pictured it but his plan seemed to work.

"What in the hell do you think your doing" Trish asked as they was over by the water fountains.

"What I was merely saying hi to the guy" Jeff said.

"Right so what was with I'm her husband remark, he knows who you are. Do I go up to Candice saying hi I'm Trish his wife" Trish asked annoyed he was not gonna treat her like this.

"It wasn't like that I was just making sure he knew who I was" Jeff said.

"Jeff he knows who you are, I don't know why your acting like this but it needs to stop, I don't know how many times I have to say this but we're just friends and if you can't handle that then maybe, we just shouldn't see each other anymore. You have no problem flaunting your relationship with Candice in my face. But the minute I find a guy who is just a friend you get all up in my grill about it, and I've had enough of it" Trish yelled.

"Trish I'm sorry that you feel like I'm throwing my relationship with Candice down you throat, that is not my intention. This is just hard for me the thought of you being with another guy makes me feel physically sick and I know eventually you're gonna find someone and that's what scares me the thought of you being happy with someone else" Jeff said.

"Why Jeff, you're with Candice, don't you ever want me to be happy" Trish cried.

"You know I do, I just thought you'd always be happy with me" Jeff said as he pulled her in his arms.

"Jeff I don't know what you want from me anymore, you're with Candice, yet you don't want me to move on, we can't keep going on like this. My heart is breaking right now and your just making it worse" Trish cried as he held her it felt right being in his arms again but he wasn't hers anymore and that what hurt the most.

"I don't know anymore myself, I love you Trish you know I do and there's nothing more in the world I want than to be with you but I just don't know how we can. When you left my world ended, I don't want to hurt Candice, but the truth is she's just not you" Jeff said.

"No Jeff, you can't say them things to me when you're with someone else that's just not fair to me or her" Trish cried as she pulled away from.

"Why it's the truth, I always thought we'd be together and now we're like this it's killing me and I know I need to make a choice but it's just hard. I don't think I could handle it if you left again" Jeff cried.

"Jeff I'm not going anywhere, but I tell you this I love you more than I ever thought possible, I want us be together again but I won't wait forever for you to make up your mind that's not fair to me or Candice" Trish said.

"I know, this is just so messed up and I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff cried.

"Jeff you need to make up your mind and fast, I'm just gonna get Bella and go home" Trish said as she started to walk away.

Jeff just stood there he knew she was right he needed to make up his mind. But people were gonna get hurt whatever the outcome.

"Hi Jeff" Tony said as he came over.

"Hi" Jeff said as he started to walk off.

"She loves you, you know, you're all she talks about, don't be a fool man" Tony said.

"I know she loves me, I love her too I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff said.

"You need to follow your heart I wish I had the love that you two share people wait there whole lives for the one they're meant to spend their lives with, but you two our lucky you've already found each other" Tony said.

"I just don't know if I can trust her again she hurt me real bad" Jeff said as he took a seat.

"Trish told me why she left you and I can see why your mad at her, but that's not even close to what my wife did to me and I'm not saying this to try and make it right what she did, but Trish is a good woman and any man would be lucky to have her" Tony said hoping he got through to him.

"I know, I wanna be with her, but I don't want to hurt Candice she'd been there for me through all this" Jeff said.

"Don't you think it's gonna hurt her more if you stay with her knowing your hearts with Trish" Tony said.

"I know your right I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

It's been a couple of weeks now since the incident in the park and things were even more complicated. Trish was even more confused now than she was when she first came home and found them together. She really thought about leaving but she knew she couldn't, because no matter what she still loves him and always will.

She didn't think there was a chance for them again until a couple of days ago when he came over to see Bella and they got caught up in the moment and he kissed her. If Isabelle hadn't started crying she knew they would have spent the night together, which at this point she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Ever since she hasn't seen Jeff, and every time she tried to talk to him he's always busy, but they needed to talk about this she needed to know what it meant, she needed to know if he wanted her back, and if he was gonna end things with Candice.

Jeff didn't know what to do he knew he couldn't ignore Trish forever but he just didn't know what to say, everything was so complicated he wished he could go back and never had any of this happen. He hadn't told Candice what happened he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. He was just so confused he wanted to be with Trish he knew that deep in his heart, he'd always wanted her he just didn't know what to do about it. Trish was bringing Bella over later and he knew she'd want to talk about what happened again and he just hoped Candice was here so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

After getting Isabelle, Trish headed to Jeff's place, he was looking after Bella for the day, she knew they couldn't talk there as it be too awkward but they needed to talk about this at some point.

"Hi Candice, is Jeff in" Trish asked as she answered the door.

'Hi yeah, Jeff, Trish and Bella are here" Candice said.

"Coming" Jeff said as he came in the room, "hey princess" he said as he picked his daughter up.

"I'll be back around six all her stuff is in the bag" Trish said as she handed it to Candice.

"Yeah ok" Jeff said as he took Isabelle in the other room.

"Right well I'll see you later" Trish said as she walked away, she couldn't believe what just happened never in her life had she ever expected Jeff to be so cold towards her, he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Jeff what is going on" Candice asked confused Jeff had never been like that before.

"Nothing" Jeff lied, he knows that must have been weird it was weird for him too, but he just couldn't say anything, he knew if he did the truth might come out and he wasn't sure what would happed if it did.

"Jeff the way you just was with Trish, there was no need for you to be so rude, you completely ignored her" Candice said as she took a seat on the couch.

"No I wasn't I was merely taking care of my daughter" Jeff lied as he put Isabelle in her crib.

"Jeff, what you just did was out of order imagine how Trish feels" Candice said even though it was weird taking about this she couldn't allow him to treat his ex wife in that way it just wasn't right.

"Ok when she come to pick Bella up I'll talk to her and apologize" Jeff said as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Good, so what are you gonna do with Bella today" Candice asked as she had to go to a meeting with Vince soon.

"We're gonna go over and see Matt, Maria and Junior soon. Then we'll probably come back here and watch TV until Trish comes to pick her up" Jeff said as he turned the TV on.

"Ok well I'll be back soon, you two have fun" Candice said as she kissed him.

Trish had a meeting with Vince soon she knew what it was gonna be about, but she couldn't come back to the WWE at least not yet. Stephanie was the one who encouraged her to go and see what Vince was offering. She was tempted but the road wasn't a stable place for Isabelle to grow up.

When she got the headquarters, she couldn't believe who she saw, that was what she just needed.

"Hi Trish" Candice said as they got into the elevator.

"Hi, I thought you were gonna spend the day with Bella and Jeff" Trish asked.

"I was then Vince called me in, I'm a bit late but it should be fine, so what are you doing here" Candice asked wondering why she was here.

"I've got a meeting with Vince too" Trish said as the elevator broke down. "Well isn't that just great" she said her day couldn't get any worse than this.

"Now I'm really gonna be late" Candice sighed this was really gonna be awkward, hopefully they fixed the problem soon.

"Well my cell's out" Trish said as she tried to ring Vince to tell him she'd be late.

"Mine too" Candice said as she put her phone away. "Well isn't this just great" Candice said wishing she was anywhere but here.

"You know it must be hard for you Jeff always being with me and Bella" Trish asked.

"Not really I know how much he loves Bella, and this will only make are relationship stronger so one day when we decide to have children of our own we'll do things differently" Candice said.

"Wait you and Jeff have discussed having kids together" Trish asked shocked she was not expecting that.

"No not yet, but we will eventually, I mean it's a bit soon to be talking about that now we've just moved into together, we're just taking one day at a time" Candice said.

"Right ok then, this is just unbelievable" Trish said hoping the doors opened now she couldn't stay in here a moment longer, this was breaking her heart the thought of him having a child with someone else made her feel physically sick.

"Why, were together now, eventually were gonna get married and want to start a family" Candice said.

"Oh I get that sweetie, but do you understand he is still married to me and hello we have a child" Trish said getting annoyed it took everything in her now to restrain from hitting her.

"Oh honey I know that, but why can't you just let him go and give him another chance to start over" Candice said.

"I've tried, you know love doesn't always make a lot of sense, the kind of love I feel for Jeff, the heart stopping love, nobody else is in the room, when ever he's near me I get butterflies. That kind of love happens once in a life time and that's how it's been since the beginning. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth and no matter what happens between you and Jeff you know and I know it could never compare to what we have" Trish said.

"Whatever you're the one that left him we're together now and we love each other" Candice said hoping she was right.

"Right see you chose to love Jeff, and Jeff chose to feel whatever he does for you but it's not really the same thing" Trish smiled she knows Jeff doesn't love her she could tell, he was just with her because she was there.

"Oh so Jeff can't possibly love me because he's so in love with you, the girl who broke his heart and tried to keep his child away from him" Candice yelled.

"You have no fucking idea what your talking about yes I left Jeff because I thought he didn't want a child and if I could take that back I would in a heartbeat, but I can't, and one day Jeff and I are going to be together again, I know we are, because there's one thing I know for sure is that no matter what Jeff will always love me and when he realizes its me he wants to be with I'll be here waiting for him" Trish said as the elevator started moving again.

"Thank god" Candice said she couldn't wait to get out of there.

After what just happed Trish didn't really feel like going to see Vince so she headed to Jeff's place to pick her daughter up.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11**

Jeff was getting Isabelle ready for when Trish came to pick her up, after the call with John he wondered what type of mood she'd be in. He still had to apologies for how he acted earlier.

"I wonder what mommy and Candice talked about while they were stuck in the elevator" Jeff said as he put Bella in her carry cot.

"What do you think we talked about… you" Trish said as she came up behind him.

"Hey Trish so what did you say" Jeff asked hoping she didn't tell her what happened between them a few days ago.

"About what" Trish asked as she put Isabelle in her carry cot.

"You know, what you and Candice said about me in the elevator" Jeff said needing to know.

"I guess I could tell you but I've always believed actions speak louder than words" Trish said as she put her arms around him and kissed him like never before.

"Trish" Jeff said in shock he wasn't expecting this, know he just didn't know what to do.

"I still want you and that's what I let Candice know, I know you care about her and don't won't to hurt her, but I know you still want to be with me I feel it every time your with me" Trish said it was time for them to stop running from their feelings they'd been apart too long as it is.

"You know there'll always be something between us but I'm with Candice" Jeff said.

"And you what have a future together, maybe you do but we have a child together, can you honestly say, you don't want to be us again, together raising Bella" Trish asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Trish, you know I do and I'd do anything for Bella but I don't think we can be us again" Jeff said as his heart broke he just didn't know what to do any more but he knew they couldn't keep hurting each other like this.

"Why, why Jeff, why can't you just give us another chance I know we can make it work this time" Trish cried.

"You hurt me Trish, you hurt me so much when you left, I get the reason why now, but you should have come to me instead of just running off like that. I herd nothing from you for nearly nine months. I know it hurts you me being with Candice but she's been there for me through all of this" Jeff cried.

"I know that Jeff, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving and not coming to you when I found out I was pregnant but I was scared. But I never asked for all this Jeff, do you think I wanted this to happen I just don't understand how you could want to be with her over me" Trish cried.

"I'm not saying that Trish, what I'm saying is I don't think I could put my heart through anymore. What if we do get back together and we end up apart again, do you think we can handle that because I don't think I could" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we'll be better than before I know it, because I can't stand to be away from you ever again" Trish smiled.

"Trish I just, I just need time" Jeff said.

"Jeff I need to know if there's still a chance for us to be together again" Trish asked as Bella started crying.

"I have, I have to go, I need some air" Jeff said as he went to leave he just didn't know what to do anymore he needed time to think things through.

"Don't go this is your place, I'll go" Trish cried as she picked Bella up.

"No stay please stay here, I just need to go out" Jeff said as he closed the door.

Trish didn't know what to do she could stay here without Jeff, it was too weird so she left and went back home.

Jeff didn't know what to do anymore so he decided to go over to Randy and Lita's hoping Randy could help.

"Hey man, you look like hell what's up" Randy asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah well I feel like hell, so where's Lita and Ryan" Jeff asked as he couldn't see them.

"Oh their over and Li's mom's something to do with the wedding. So what's up" Randy asked as he handed him a beer.

"I'm so confused man I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff sighed as he took a seat.

"Let me guess this has something to do with Trish" Randy asked.

"Yeah she came over before she wants us to be together again" Jeff said as he drank his beer.

"What's wrong with that, its obvious to everyone how much that woman loves you" Randy said.

"I know that man but I'm with Candice now, I don't want to hurt her" Jeff sighed this was just so messed up.

"Jeff I know you care about Candice, and I'd hate to see her hurt because she's a good person, but you need to be with your wife and daughter" Randy said he couldn't imagine being away from Lita and Ryan and the thought of it killed him.

"I just don't know anymore man" Jeff sighed as he put the beer down.

"What don't you know man, from where I'm sitting it's pretty easy, you love Trish, you know you do, but she won't wait forever for you to realize it's her you want" Randy said.

"I know that Randy but what if it doesn't work out again, I nearly died inside when she left me, I can't go through that again I just can't" Jeff cried.

"Jeff you can't live with what if's and come on do you think it's fair to stay with Candice knowing in your heart she's not the one, come on man that's just not right" Randy said.

"I know that Randy and believe me the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt Candice, I really do care about her" Jeff sighed.

"I know you do Jeff that's why you didn't run into Trish's arms when she first came home, but can you honestly say right now if you choose to stay with Candice and divorce Trish, when she meet's someone and get remarried your gonna be ok with that" Randy asked he had to try and get through to him.

"No of course not, even the thought of Trish with another man kills me" Jeff yelled.

"See you'll always love Trish and want to be with her. You need to make up your mind man, because you can't keep stringing this women along it's just not right" Randy said.

"I know that I just don't know how" Jeff sighed as he finished the beer.

"Well I would have suggested writing a list on the pro's and cons of both women, but we all know what happened on Friends and to be honest I think Lita would kill me if she ever found out, so I'm just gonna ask you one thing which one could you not imagine living without" Randy asked hoping he said Trish.

"Randy I need to go" Jeff said he knew the answer to Randy's question was Trish he couldn't imagine not having her in his life but right now he just need time to think.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 12**

After walking around for a couple of hours Jeff still didn't know what to do, he loves Trish he loves her so much it hurts, ever since the moment he saw her he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They'd been through so much together and right now he just didn't know if he could go back to get his heart broke again. He knew he had decide and fast because Randy was right he couldn't keep stringing them along, but that was the hardest part, if he chose to stay with Candice he would be giving up on his one true love Trish and the family they have and if he chose Trish he'd break Candice's heart. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt including himself because all this was killing him.

When Jeff finally got home, Candice was packing her bags. "Candice where are you going" Jeff asked wondering what's going on.

"Jeff I have to go I can't stay here anymore" Candice cried she knew she had to do what was right because she knew Trish was right Jeff could never love her like he did Trish.

"Why, what's happened" Jeff asked confused.

"I realized something today, which I wish I'd noticed it sooner it would have been easier and a lot less painful if I did" Candice cried as she sat on their bed.

"Babe what's happened" Jeff asked as he sat next to her.

"I've been keeping you from Trish and Bella and it's not fare to you or them, because however much you deny it, you love Trish and you want to be with her, I'm keeping you from being a real family" Candice cried this was harder than she expected.

"No your not I'm here because I want to be" Jeff said.

"No your not Jeff, see we got together so quick after Trish left, we didn't even get a chance to establish ourselves before Trish came back. I see the way you look at her, you love her Jeff more than anything in this world, I was hoping that one day you'd look at me the same way, but I've been fooling myself. See you could never love me the way you love her, and I need that, I deserve that, by me doing this now you can be with her Jeff, don't worry about hurting me, I'd be hurt if you didn't get back together" Candice cried.

"Candice I'm so sorry" Jeff cried he never wanted to hurt her.

"I know you are Jeff, I know Trish hurt you Jeff but she loves you it's time for you to open up your heart again, don't give up on her. Bella needs both of you and you deserve to be happy" Candice cried as she picked her bags up.

"Where are you gonna go" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to stay at my mom's for a few days, can you promise me something before I go" Candice asked as she moved over to him.

"Anything" Jeff answered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Talk to Trish and see what you can do to be together again" Candice said as she pulled away from him, "Goodbye Jeff" she said as she walked out knowing she did the right thing.

"Bye Candice, I'm so sorry I put you through this" Jeff said as she was leaving.

"I know, don't worry Jeff I'll be fine, I'll probably see you when I go back to work" Candice said as she closed the door. Even through it hurt more than anything in the world she knew, she'd done the right thing.

After Candice left he didn't really know what to do, nothing was keeping him from being with Trish now except him. He knew he had to talk to her he just didn't know what to say. He needed a drink so he headed to the bar maybe that would help he thought.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked as Jeff came over.

"Candice broke up with me" Jeff said as he took a seat.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Because she thinks I still love Trish" Jeff said as he took a drink.

"So what are you saying you don't, come on man it's time you stop running go and be with your wife you idiot, before it's too late" Matt said hoping Jeff would listen to him it was getting old know anyone could see how much he loved her and wanted her back.

"It's not that simple Matt, what if we don't work out again I don't think I could handle that" Jeff sighed.

"Come on little brother you can't be living in the what ifs, Trish and your daughter need you" Matt said.

"I know I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff said.

"Will you listen to yourself, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go and be with your wife before she realizes what a Muppet you are and moves on" Matt said.

"Gee thanks Matt, it's nice to know what you really think of me" Jeff said.

"You know I love you little bro but seriously, you can be an idiot sometimes, Trish is the best thing that ever happened to you it's time you stop running, because if you don't when you decide to, you may be to late" Matt said.

"I'm just scared Matt and that's one thing I never thought I'd be" Jeff sighed.

"Go and talk to her man try and work this out if not for your sake do it for Trish and Bella, they deserve a chance to be a family" Matt said.

"Ok I still don't think this is gonna work, but here it goes, I'll see you later" Jeff said as he got up, Matt was right he needed to at least give this a go or he'd live to regret it.

When he got there Trish was just putting Bella to sleep "Hi" Jeff broke out.

"Hi Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked shocked to see him there.

"We need to talk" Jeff said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah ok, so where's Candice" Trish asked as she sat next to him.

"We're not together anymore, she left me because of what'd going on with us" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Trish lied she was happy he was no longer with her, but she didn't want him to hurt anymore.

"No your not you wanted this to happen" Jeff said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I did but not like this, so why did she break up with you, Trish asked needing to know.

"Because she thinks I could never love her because I love you too much" Jeff said.

"Is she right" Trish asked she knew the answer but she had to hear it from him.

"Yes I will always love you, you know that, I just don't know if we can be together again" Jeff cried.

"Jeff I love you, and you said so yourself you'll always love me. The love we have is unbreakable, you can't just throw that away no matter how tough things get. There's not just us anymore we have a daughter" Trish said hoping she was getting through to him, they couldn't keep going through this.

"I know, I know" Jeff said he knew she was right he just didn't know what to do about it.

"Look at your little girl, this is our little girl. Are you gonna walk away from the life she deserves to have, are you gonna make the mistake I made when I left town. Don't… I want our family back" Trish cried all she wanted was for them to be together again.

"Trish you left me I don't wanna go through that again" Jeff cried he wanted to be with her too he just didn't know if he could do it.

"Things will be different this time, I swear to you I'm never leaving again, I love you too much to be without you anymore" Trish cried.

"I, I have to go" Jeff cried as he got up he needed time to think, he loved her he knew that he, just didn't think that was enough anymore.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I was on holiday.

**Chapter 13**

When Lita got home she knew she and Randy had to do something to get Trish and Jeff back together again they couldn't keep going on like this. She knew how much all this was killing them both she just hoped it worked.

"Hi babe" Randy said as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi Randy we need to do something to help Trish and Jeff" Lita said as he held her.

"What did you have in mind because nothing I've tried has worked with Jeff" Randy sighed he couldn't imagine being away from his family and couldn't understand how Jeff wanted too.

"I know he's just so stubborn maybe if we showed them the video of their wedding it will make them realize how much they love each other and give them the push to be together again" Lita said as she went to get the video of there wedding.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this" Randy asked.

"Lets go to Trish's first she wants to be back with Jeff, so it will be easy the hardest part is gonna be Jeff I swear all that dyeing his hair has gone to his had either that or he's just the biggest idiot on the planet" Lita said she loved Jeff like a brother but sometimes he really did need to think before he does things.

After Jeff left he couldn't believe what just happened, how could he walk away from her when all he wanted was to have her back. He knew he had to go back, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Jeff I" Trish stumbled shocked to see him there after what just happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jeff cried as he kissed her like never before.

"I huh does this mean" Trish asked in shock she wasn't expecting this.

"I love you I want to be with you too I was just so scared of getting my heart broken again, but I don't want to run anymore, can you please forgive me for being an idiot" Jeff cried as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I love you too" Trish cried as he moved closed closer to her and their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"Who could that be" Jeff asked as he pulled away from her when he heard a nock on the door.

"I don't know maybe if we're really quite they'll go away" Trish whispered.

"Trish its Lita and Randy open up" Lita yelled through the door.

"Great now what are we gonna do she aint gonna leave until she's see you" Jeff said frustrated all he wanted to do was have some alone time with his wife.

"Come on we'll just have to get rid of them quick" Trish smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey Trish, Jeff you're here as well great I need talk to both of you" Lita said as she walked through to the lounge.

"Ok Lita what is this about" Jeff asked wondering what is going through the redheads mind.

"We came here because we needed to say a few things, and with you both here it's gonna be easier to get through to you" Lita said as she put the video in.

"About what Jeff" Jeff asked she wasn't making any sense.

"You two god Jeff your so stubborn it's unbelievable, the whole time Trish was gone you were there moping around asking why she leave you, and then she comes back and it like you not even happy to see her and don't even get me started on the thing with Candice. Now everyone knows how much you love Trish but your just to stubborn and proud to just admit it" Lita said.

"Li there's something you should now" Trish started to say.

"No Trish let me finish, Jeff you've been a complete arse since Trish came back and I'm sick of it, you know you don't love Candice its time to stop fooling yourself, Trish and Bella need you grow up" Lita said.

"Lita I'm trying" Trish needed to tell her they were back together but she kept cutting her off.

"Trish let me finish, so she left you, you know the reason, Trish loves you, you idiot and if you keep pushing her away you're gonna lose her. This is so frustrating god anyone can see how much you two love each other its time to stop running, so I've come here to remind you of what you have" Lita said as she pressed play.

"Come on Li lets go" Randy said.

"Ok now we're gonna leave you too it and think about what I said, Trish call me later" Lita said as they left.

"Wow ok then" Trish said in shock she'd never seen Lita like that before she was gonna ring her tomorrow and tell her they were back together.

"Wow you really don't wanna piss off Li, my ears are still bleeding, but she was right Trish I was an idiot for waiting this long to be with you, I should have told you sooner how much you mean to me and how much I love you, this is it for us now you me and Bella" Jeff said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews I'm so sorry for not updating sooner from my laptop breaking and losing everything I got a new one now and I'm gonna try and update more.

**Chapter 14**

It's been two weeks now since they got back together and they've never been happier, Trish moved back into their house yesterday and they were finally being the family they always wanted to be.

"Babe so your going out with Li so you won't be back for a while" Jeff asked as he came and wrapped his arms around Trish.

"Yeah she wants to talk to talk to me about something if its anything else to do with this wedding my head is gonna explode, I was never this crazy when we were getting married" Trish said as she snuggled up to him.

"Well all I can say is good luck, me, Bella, Randy and Ryan are gonna hang out we might watch the playoffs" Jeff said as he picked up Bella.

"Ok I bet you'll have more fun than me I swear this wedding has turned Lita crazy, I'm just gonna go get ready" Trish said as she grabbed some clothes.

"Ok me and Bella are gonna go and grab some breakfast" Jeff said as he carried Bella downstairs.

"Hi Jeff" Lita said as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hi Li, so you know the plan you keep Trish out for a few hours while I get everything ready" Jeff asked hoping everything went to plan.

"Yeah I got it, I wish Randy and I had thought of this it would be a whole lot less stressful" Lita said as she picked Bella up.

"I'm gonna pop over to yours as soon as you and Trish leave has Randy got everything" Jeff asked as he cleaned up.

"Yeah Ryan was putting on his suite before I left he looks so cute, I hate to say it Jeff but my little boy is gonna steal the show, I just don't know how you got him to keep the secret from Trish, he normally tells everyone everything" Lita said knowing what her son was like.

"Oh that I promised him I'd take him with us on the guys weekend, if he didn't tell aunty Trish what was going on" Jeff said.

"Don't tell me what" Trish asked as she came in the kitchen.

"Oh huh, um I" Jeff stumbled not knowing what to say.

"Trish its nothing Jeff was talking about a surprise I got you for my wedding" Lita said hoping she believed her.

"Oh ok, you ready to go Li" Trish asked as she grabbed some toast.

"Yeah just one minute, Jeff just so you know, you and Randy are not taking my boy with you unless Trish and I come there is now way in hell I'm leaving him with the two of you when your going drag car racing" Lita said as she handed him Bella.

"Ok but you'll have to break it to little man he's gonna be devastated he can't go" Jeff smirked he knew Li would give into Ryan he was such a mommy's boy.

"Babe I'll be home in a few hours pray for me" Trish whispered as she kissed him.

"Hey I herd that" Lita said as she pulled Trish away from Jeff.

After Trish left Jeff rang all there family and friends over knowing they'd never forgive him if he didn't Matt thought he was crazy to organize something so big in a couple of hours, Maria thought it was really romantic. While they were all getting everything ready Gilbert was looking after both his grandchildren there was only a few weeks between them and he knew they were gonna grow up close, he was happy about that he was also happy Jeff was going to do the right thing by his daughter and make things work with Trish. He knew how hard it was to raise them as a single parent after the love of his life their mom died when the boys were small. He didn't want his grandchildren to grow up with only one parent.

After shopping for a couple of hours Lita didn't really know what else to do to buy some time and Trish was becoming inpatient and wanted to get home to Jeff and Isabelle.

"Li you must be finished now I want to go home" Trish was getting annoyed they'd been in the same shops at least three times just incase they missed something the first two times she didn't know what had come over the read head if she didn't know any better she would think the red head was up to something.

"Come on Trish just one last look I really think I've found it" Lita smiled wishing Jeff would hurry up this was getting to be much harder than she thought.

"Ok but I swear if you don't find the right dress in this shop you're just gonna have to wear any dress that fits because I'm not looking anymore" Trish sighed she didn't think it could take this long Li was the worst shopper she knew and that was saying something because boy could Maria shop she should be with Li they could go nuts together, Trish smilled at the thought at least that way she wouldn't have to be there.

"What's so funny" Li asked as she noticed Trish smilling.

"Oh I was just thinking Maria should be here and not me you're the shopaholic you could go crazy together" Trish laughed.

"I'm hurt I'm not that bad I'm, I'm just tryna find the perfect dress" Lita sighed.

"Li you've been all over the place these last few weeks anyone would think your were pregnant" Trish said remembering what Lita was like when she was pregnant with Ryan.

"Well that because I am" Lita cried she knew it was hormones but she was also scared she'd known for a few days now and she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone.

"Wow that's great" Trish said as she hugged her bestfriend regretting making her upset.

"Trish I'm scared Randy doesn't know yet and we're getting married and Ryan is still young how is he going to handle being a brother" Lita cried she'd been holding all her fears in it felt good to tell someone who knew what she was going through.

"Oh Li everything's going to be just fine Randy loves you and he's a brilliant dad and Ryan is great with Bella and Junior, he's gonna be an awesome big brother" Trish said as she hugged her Lita was a brilliant mom and Trish didn't know why she was doubting herself like this.

"Thanks Trish so can we get this dress then I'm going to have to get a bigger size now with the baby coming" Lita smiled she knew what she had to do and when she got back she was going to tell Randy the news.

After Lita bought the dress they went to the coffee shop for a drink Jeff still hadn't rang and she couldn't think of what else to do now that she had the dress. "Trish I'm just going to grab some bagels I'll be back in minute" Lita said as she felt her phone going off in her pocket.

"Ok Li can you grab me one as well" Trish said as Li walked off.

"Jeff what has taken you so long I was running out of things to do" Lita angrly answered her phone.

"Sorry Li everything was ready for a while but then we had to wait for someone" Jeff said hoping the red head wouldn't kill him.

"Ok you owe me one Mr Hardy" Lita laughed she couldn't stay mad at him he was going to make her best friend extremely happy very soon.

After getting off the phone Lita rushed back over to Trish and picked up her bags. "Li where's the bagels and where are you rushing off too" Trish asked as Li was picking up all there shopping.

"I'm not hungry anymore and we have to go come on" Lita said as she grabbed Trish's hand.

Trish didn't know what had gotten in to her it was like she'd lost it one minutes she was being as slow as anything complaining of hunger and know she was running out of the mall like a bat out of hell it didn't make anysense, Trish knew something was going on so she stopped she want to know and she wanted to know now. "Li what in the hell is going on with you have you lost your mind what is going on" Trish asked.

"Oh nothing I just really want to get home I completely forgot the new season of one tree hill was starting and I really don't want to miss it" Lita lied hoping Trish believed her.

"I know that's not it Li but I'll drop it for know but later your going to tell me what in the hell is going on.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 15**

"Li where are we going" Trish asked this wasn't the way to her house and Lita was still acting strange she knew something was going on and she hated surprises so this better be a good one.

"Oh I have to pick something up from my house before I drop you off and I'm sure Jeff and Isabelle are still at my house" Lita said as they pulled up in the drive.

Trish sat in the car wondering what in the hell was going on there was cars everywhere it was like there was a party going on inside which was strange Randy wasn't that much of a football fan.

"Come on Trish you can't sit in the car all day" Lita said as she grabbed the bags.

"Ok I'm coming" Trish said as she got out the car she'd had a long day and all she really wanted to do was go home to Jeff and Isabelle.

Trish couldn't believe what she saw when she got in the house there was Jeff standing in a tux and Lita's lounge was covered in decorations like there was going to be a party there.

"Trish I know your probably wondering what is going on" Jeff said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah that thought did cross my mind" Trish asked as he took her hand.

"Trish I needed to do something to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I know we wasted the last year by being scared and running from our problems and what our heart really wants. I know I hurt you by being with Candice and I promise to make that up to you for the res of our lives. Trish will you do me the honor of being my wife again in front of all our family and friends" Jeff said as he held out his mothers engagement ring his dad gave him that afternoon.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Trish cried as he took her in his arms.

"Come on Trish lets go get you ready" Lita cried as she pulled her best friend away from her soon to be husband again.

Jeff had everything planned he bought Trish a new dress again with the help Lita and Randy everything was perfect. Lita and Randy's garden was like a fairy tail filled with all their friends and family.

Trish looked stunning as she walked towards Jeff she couldn't believe how he pulled this off she couldn't believe he got Jagged Edge to sing their wedding song, she couldn't stop the tears from falling this was the best day of her life. She loved him so much more if that was even possible he'd really gone all out to surprise her.

"Thank you" Trish whispered as he took her hand.

"We're here today to renew the vows of Patricia Hardy and Jeffery Nero Hardy, Jeff you have a few words you'd like to say" the minister said.

"Trish I've been in love with since you walked into my life eight years ago and I'm never happier than when I'm with you. You've given me so much, you made me the man I am today, you gave me the most beautiful thing in my life our wonderful daughter. I know we've been through so much but I wouldn't change it because it bought me here to this point I love you Trish and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me" Jeff smiled.

"Wow how do I top that, Jeff I love you too and I always will. I know I hurt you by running away and I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance. You and Isabelle mean the world to me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Because I can never be away from you again, I can't live without you in my life you're the air I breathe and without you and Isabelle I'm nothing" Trish cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you Jeffery take Patricia to be your lawfully wedded wife" the minister asked.

"I do" Jeff smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Do you Patricia take Jeffery to be your lawfully wedded husband" the minister asked.

"I do" Trish said as she put the ring on his hand.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife again you may kiss your bride" the minister said

Jeff pulled Trish in his arms and kissed her like never before as their friends and family cheered. As they walked back down the makeshift isle Jagged Edge sang Promise.

"Thank you so much for this Li" Trish said as she hugged her best friend.

"You're very welcome I just wanted to see you smiling again" Lita said.

"So have you told Randy yet" Trish asked as they sat down.

"Not yet I still don't know how too" Lita sighed.

"Li he'll be so happy just go over and tell him" Trish said as Jeff made his way back over to her.

"Ok I'm going, you two have fun" Lita winked as she got up to go speak to Randy.

"Don't worry we will" Trish laughed as Jeff sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey babe" Randy said as Lita walked over to him.

"Randy come with me I need to tell you something" Lita said as she took his hand and walked them into their bedroom.

"Ok Li what's going on you've been acting strange for days" Randy said getting worried.

"I'm pregnant I found out the other day and I've just been to scared to tell you" Lita sighed.

"Your pregnant I'm gonna be a dad again Li you've made me the happiest man alive" Randy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Your, you're happy about this" Lita smiled shocked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be our love has created another life, you Ryan and now this baby mean the world to me" Randy smiled as he rubbed her barely there bump.

"I was so scared to tell you, I know right now isn't the right time with the wedding and everything but I'm so happy you want this baby" Lita cried they were going to have another child and she couldn't be happier.

"Oh Li that's why you've been so distant, you know you can tell me anything, and I promise you I've never been happier" Randy said as he kissed her.

"So Jeff how did you manage to pull this off" Trish asked when they got home Matt and Maria was going to have Isabelle for a few days so they could have some alone time together.

"Lita and Randy helped quite a bit, I spoke to Li a couple of days after we got back together and she helped me plan it and Randy help get everything ready. I wanted you to have a day we'll never forget I wanted to be your husband again and this time it's forever" Jeff said as he held her in his arms.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now and your right this time it is forever because I'm never losing you again" Trish said as she kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
